


Home Safe

by sshootingstarr



Series: 11/19 Aftermath [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Ren, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lots of Parental Worrying, Non-Consensual Drug Use, November 19th Aftermath, Parental Sojiro, Ren gets the love he deserves, Ren loves his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshootingstarr/pseuds/sshootingstarr
Summary: After their plan comes to fruition, Ren finally comes home. He's beat to hell, but it’s okay, because Sojiro’s there. Just as he’ll always be.





	Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> My first Persona 5 fanfiction! god I love this game. Wish the aftermath of November 19th wasn't skipped over, since - dude, Ren seriously got messed up. 
> 
> Couldn't decide whether to use Akira or Ren. I used to only prefer Akira, but man is Ren growing on me after all. Anyways, hope you like.

When Ren came to, the first thing he realised — before he had even opened his eyes — was that _everything_ hurt. 

The second thing he realised was that he was moving. Shaking, in an unnatural way that his mind couldn’t quite provide an explanation for just yet, but also in a consistent way that made him feel like he was in a car. But that was strange, because he hadn’t ridden in a car in months. 

“Oh. You’re awake again.”

The sudden presence of a feminine voice startled Ren, and in his surprise he immediately began to try and sit up — which turned out to be a horrible mistake, as his joints screamed in protest and a wave of nausea threatened to send him straight back to unconsciousness. 

Distantly, while he was trying to force his insides to _remain_ inside, he felt a gentle hand force him back into his previous position. The sudden seemed to be a trigger for him, and like a switch had been flicked in his mind Ren’s memories began to flood back in. He remembered a heist, a battle, an ambush. He remembered forceful, unforgiving hands and cold water. He remembered the sickening feeling of being unable to move as the blows just kept coming and coming. He remembered he had to show someone something, he had to tell a story. Ren remembered the plan they’d made to save his life and to protect his friends. And if he was in a car right now, with the feminine voice, that means it had worked. 

“You should stay lying down,” the voice was back, and Ren couldn't quite make out her face just yet, but he now recognised her as Sae Niijima. “And, please don’t fall asleep again. I think you have a concussion.”

That’s right. One of the men — he'd had glasses, Ren recalled, but he didn't remember much else — had kicked the chair out from underneath him. With his hands tightly bound behind him, Ren hadn't been able to stop his head from smacking against the cold floor. Ren brought a tired hand up to cradle his head, ignoring the sting it earned his wrist, and shut his eyes once more. Every time a new memory fought its way to the forefront of his mind, that pain Ren felt seemed to intensify, like a cruel reminder that everyone out there seemed to _hate_ him. 

“Would…Would Sojiro still be at Leblanc at this hour?” Ren could feel Sae’s eyes staring at him worryingly. 

Ren barely had the energy to understand her, much less verbally reply, so he nodded as best he could with his aching head and gave her an unsteady hum of agreement. Sae seemed to say something more, but Ren did not hear her. He suspected it was a notice to him that they had arrived, though, because the next minute she was shutting off the engine and opening her door. Ren tried his best to sit up and leave as well, but his efforts proved futile and he needed to be supported entirely by Sae’s firm grasp that had abruptly appeared by his side. 

The sky outside was painted with vibrant yellows and oranges, not a cloud to be seen. It must be late afternoon, Ren realised. If he weren’t struggling to complete the simple task of walking right now, he might have found the sky beautiful. As he reached an incline in his path, and Sae told him to watch his step, he finally recognised where he was. 

Despite the clear ‘CLOSED’ sign behind its glass doors, Leblanc had never looked so welcoming. Ren could smell coffee, curry, and the faint scent of cat. If he looked up high enough, towards his window, he could see the plush elephant Ann had bought for him at the Shibuya mall and the ramen decoration Ryuji gave him when they’d first became friends displayed on his window sill. He wanted to be up there, surrounded by the things given to him by the people he liked and near his bed, and he suddenly felt so much more tired so close to his _home_. 

Ren was brought back to reality by the harsh knocking against the cafe’s doors, courtesy of Sae They stood still for several moments that felt like an eternity to Ren until he heard the door’s bell ring and a gruff voice make an unimpressed sound from within. 

“What part of the sign do you people not understand, for God’s sake?” Sojiro’s voice sounded exhausted and downright aggressive, but Ren still felt the utmost relief at hearing the his guardian — because that meant he was finally _home._

“Sojiro,” the coldness in Sae’s voice allowed the man in question no time to react to hear arrival, “I need your help, urgently.”

Sojiro’s tired anger seemed to flare at her request. 

“What more could you possibly want? After everything you people hav—“

As Sae stepped sideways, revealing the small form of Ren behind, Sojiro seemed entirely lost for words. The vicious anger etched onto his face seemed to melt away, and his fists unclenched as he lost his breath in a shocked exhale. 

“Oh my god, kid,” Sojiro’s arm instinctively reached for his charge, who was already swaying on his feet. “You— You’re…”

Ren leaned into Sojiro’s soft touch on his shoulder and finally lifted his head to meet his guardian’s eyes. When he did, he was met with a wave of concern and shock from the cafe owner. Why did he seem so surprised?

“Hi,” Ren said sheepishly, unable to create a full sentence that seemed appropriate. 

“Hi yourself,” was Sojiro’s reply, gripping his shoulders as if to make sure Ren was real. “You look like shit.”

Ren laughed — a soundless, ironically amused laugh that was really more of a controlled exhale — but immediately stopped to clutch his sides, hissing because _ow,_ that had really, really hurt. 

“Ah geez,” the voice of his guardian brought Ren back from his pain again, and he felt himself being ushered inside and into the soft seat of one of Leblanc’s booths. “What the hell’d they do to you?”

“I don't know if he has a concussion or not, but he does have bunch of injuries I couldn't see while he was wearing his uniform. And, they also…”

Sojiro’s head seemed to snap back towards Sae, as if he had forgotten she was even there. 

“They what?” Sojiro’s voice seemed strained, like he was especially emotional. “What’d they do to the kid?”

“He’s—had a very long day.”

Sae had a strange expression on her face, but Ren couldn't hope to read it. He could barely even make out her face to begin with — everything he looked at was warped, as if it was covered in a weird filter. If he looked at something for a little _too_ long, it seemed to slip out of focus entirely. _God,_ his head hurt so damn much. 

“They drugged him,” Sae said. “I don't know what it was, probably something illegal and experimental to get him to talk…”

Sojiro sighed again, and suddenly he was placing a plate of curry and a glass of water in front of Ren’s face. When had he gone to get that? Ren didn't know, but he didn't care, either, because the reassuring hand was back on his shoulder and the curry smelt so good and just like home. 

“God… He’s just a kid, Niijima—”

“I know that!” Sae choked on her words. “You don’t think I know—”

“Then how’d he end up like this, huh?!” Sojiro’s voice was regaining its aggression, but the hand on Ren’s shoulder remained gentle and supportive. “Beat to hell, can’t even look at me? At _me?”_

“He’s…He’s believed dead by the public, and the police, and now he’s safe, so a small price to pay for—”

Suddenly, Sojiro was yelling. Ren didn't have the energy to see what his expression looked like. “I _know_ he’s dead! I watched it on the news, watched his cat run outta here like he’d been set on fire!”

The loud noise hurt Ren’s head, and he sucked in a shallow breath. But Sojiro didn't seem to be done quite yet. 

“I thought he was really _gone_ , and then you show up here dragging the kid behind you like he’s on the verge of death anyway and you have the nerve to tell me it’s _a small price to pay?”_

Everything seemed to click into place for Ren at that moment. Sojiro’s shock, his anger when they’d arrived… He hadn't known. _Oh god, he hadn’t known._ Futaba hadn’t told him. Ren put his fork down, and tried to settle his hands. They were shaking again, but from his guilt or the drugs he couldn't tell. He felt sick again, like someone had stuck his gut into a washing machine. He couldn't bear to look at the still mostly full plate of curry in front of him. Once again, though, the compassionate voice of his guardian brought him back to reality as the man kneeled by his side. Distantly, Ren heard the cafe bell ring again — Sae must have left. 

“Kid, you… I shouldn't have yelled, if you’ve got a headache,” Sojiro grabbed his arm. “Come on, I think you’ve had enough—”

Ren wrenched his hand back, and placed it back in his lap. 

“I’m sorry.”

Sojiro seemed confused. He should be apologising to _Ren_ , not the other way around. 

“You’re sorry?”

“I’m so sorry, you were supposed to know, you should have…I should have made sure you… It’s all my fault that…”

Ren didn't think he was making any sense, and he was definitely mumbling most of his words. But Sojiro, bless his heart, seemed to understand what he was trying to communicate, and laughed bitterly. 

“No— No, none of this is your fault, kid,” He sighed again. “It’s not your fault, okay? You didn't deserve any of this. God…You’re apologising for worrying _me.”_

Some of the crushing weight seemed to disappear off of Ren’s shoulders, and Sojiro lifted him off the booth seat and into the most gentle hug Ren had felt in years. In fact, it was the only hug Ren had received in a long time. The movement jostled Ren’s ribs, but the pain was nothing compared to the warmth and the safety he felt his guardians arms. Ren wanted to stay there for hours, safe from the people that hated him and wanted him dead and _Akechi_ , but he knew his aching legs would never allow it. 

As Sojiro let go, Ren finally allowed himself to be guided upstairs. Sojiro sat Ren down on his bed, and returned downstairs to fetch a first aid kit as Ren painstakingly changed into his pyjamas. As Ren looked around the room, a wave of gratitude flowing over him as he remembered his friends, an important thought came to mind. 

“Futaba,” Sojiro perked up at Ren’s outburst when he reached the top of the stairs, “I need to tell her… And the others, too… Are they okay? Do they know it worked? I should go and—”

Sojiro sat beside him and put his hand on Ren’s leg. 

“No, kid, I’ll take care of it. Your friends are fine. The only one that I’m worried about here is you.”

Ren looked into Sojiro’s eyes for any hint of dishonesty, but all he saw was sadness. He nodded noncommittally, and allowed Sojiro to look at his wounds; not that he could protest in any way anyway — as time passed, all he felt was just _tired._

“Where’s it hurt, kid?” Sojiro sounded patient, and Ren was eternally grateful. 

“I’m… Just sore, is all.”

“Ren.”

Sojiro’s voice was still patient, but stern now too. He hardly ever called him something that wasn't ‘kid’.

“My— My ribs hurt, like a lot… And my leg too… And…” Ren trailed off, unable to explain Sojiro that _everything_ hurt and Ren just wanted to _go to bed._

 _Mona must be laughing his ass off right now._ God, Ren missed Morgana. 

After Ren admitted it, Sojiro finally got a good look at the mottled bruising on his leg and gained a murderous expression. He was vibrating with rage, but the hands that were disinfecting Ren’s cuts and scrapes didn’t falter in their controlled actions, and not once did Sojiro hurt him on accident. Sojiro took a deep breath, and then he spoke again. 

“I’ll have to call Takemi in the morning, for your ribs and… Whatever they drugged you with, too.”

Ren hummed in approval, watching as Sojiro wrapped Ren’s wrists and flinching when he reached for his face. When Sojiro momentarily stopped with his ministrations, Ren’s head lulled forward as his eyes slipped shut. Sojiro had to catch his shoulder to stop him from falling off the bed entirely. 

“‘m tired,” Ren hadn't even realised he’d spoken. “Doesn’t hurt so much, anymore…”

Sojiro seemed to slacken, and stopped his work to help Ren settle into his bed. “I know, kid.”

“‘veryone okay?” Ren just wanted his friends to be okay. He wanted to go to sleep. He wanted Sojiro to stay beside him, so he’d be safe. 

“Yeah, kid. Everyone but you, remember?”

Yeah. Everything hurt. “Right…”

“You can go to sleep, now, kid.”

Ren’s eyes were closed, but he somehow, he was still awake. “You’ll be there? In the morning?”

There’s a rough hand in his hair, ruffling it and sending Ren a wave of comfort and security. “Of course, kid. Always.”

Ren manages one more sleepy sentence before he drifts off. 

“Thanks, Dad…”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan for Sojiro and Sae to start arguing - it just kinda happened, lol. But anyways. I hope I captured the relationship between these too well - Idk what it is but I have a thing for the "i'm not a parent but actually I totally am" trope, lol.
> 
> I'd like to make a sequel in the future from Sojiro's point of view... What y'all think? This is my first actual proper fanfiction that isn't a chat fic after all so

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233174) by [Etagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etagirl/pseuds/Etagirl)




End file.
